house_of_sirensfandomcom-20200214-history
Siren Angel
Siren Angel/Mariah Latre or Angel, is a founding member of the Legendary House of Sirens. Beautiful and generous, the French-American import is the owner and founder of the Latre Dormitory as well as the Latre Hair Salon and Boutique. Mariah is a loyal friend who will do anything for her friends. As the Siren Angel, Mariah possesses the ability to manipulate and utilize light as a defensive weapon against the Hurian Dynasty. It was Mariah who discovers that Erica is the legendary Siren Ecstasy, and aided in Ecstasy’s first battle against the Hurian Dynasty. Mariah is a strategist who calculates before she moves. Mariah is also an open lesbian to anyone who knows her, though she is not out to all in her family. Mariah moves to New Genesis in order to forget an incident that proved detrimental to her former life in Paris. She has not revealed the details of her past to any of her new found friends in town. Storyline Mariah Latre arrives in New Genesis one year before Erica Stacey does. In that short year, she established herself as a successful boutique and salon owner as well as the owner of a private local college dormitory that has become her namesake. During this time, she falls into a whirlwind romance with a then up-and-coming DJ and club owner named Nneka Simms. Unfortunately fate interferes when Nneka's family threatens to pull funding for her club project (which becomes Club Sirens) unless she breaks up with Mariah. Heartbroken, Mariah turns her work to forget Nneka. It was a couple of months before Erica's introduction that Dr. Ebony Faber arrives in Mariah's dream and bestowed upon her the powers of the Siren Angel through the use of a powerful bracelet. Dr. Faber also supplies her with her mission to save the Earth alongside the approaching Siren Ecstasy. When Erica arrives in town and is soon targeted by the Hurian Dynasty, Mariah's "call" is awakened and she becomes the Siren Angel. As the Hurian General and assassin Kage closes in to kill Erica, Siren Angel intervenes and helps the freightened woman escape. Kage and Angel fight, but Angel is defeated by the mighty Hurian warrior. However, Mariah pushes Erica's transformation with the revelation that Kage is merely disguising himself as Erica's worst nightmare (Erica's murderous father), and to embrace the power Dr. Faber has given her. When Ecstasy finally awakens and defeats Kage, Siren Angel reveals herself be Mariah to an astonished Ecstasy. On Earth, Mariah and Erica are comparing their experiences with the enigmatic Dr. Faber when they are spotted by a local woman by the name of Michiko Sakaguchi. It becomes apparent that Mariah and Michiko have deep history, and Michiko bears a shocking hatred for Mariah. Powers and Abilities Siren Angel is a defense-type Siren, in which her abilities offer less offensive tactics. Upon her transformation, Angel gains telepathy, flight and light manipulation abilities. Angel uses the "Light of God", in which she uses a blinding light that temporarily freezes enemies in their tracks. Siren Angel can also utilize a Light Screen, which provides protection from attacks. She also uses small dart-like feathers that inflict massive damage to an adversary. Angel acts as a communication link between the known Sirens through her telepathy.